


Leaving Trails

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Just another here-is-a-key-to-my-apartment fic.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Leaving Trails

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something sweet for such a sad day.

It started when Quinn accused him of murdering a book with all the dog ear folding, neon highlighting, and commentary writing _he_ was doing _at the poor piece of literature_.

“What are you even talking about? I literally am dying to be able to have free time to relax and read.” Kurt looked up at her from where he was perched on the sofa, wrapped in a Hermes stole, sketches and fabric samples surrounding him. “Case in point― look at me working on a Sunday.”

Quinn held up a battered copy of de Beauvoir’s Letter to Sartre to his face.

“That is Sebastian’s.” Kurt said calmly. “He might have left it when he was in a rush this morning.”

“Oh.” Quinn giggled shyly. “Tell him to report back once he finished.”

“Mmhm.” Kurt hummed knowingly, grinning as Quinn primly set the book near him on the couch.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Quinn stuck her tongue out and ran to her room leaving Kurt laughing at her embarrassment.

Kurt looked at book, smiling fondly at the dog eared pages and the almost surrendering spine. Sebastian had brought it with him on what he thought was a quiet picnic date to the Jardin des Plantes Saturday yesterday. Kurt was smiling as Sebastian ran his mouth about the book, pausing briefly in between commentaries for Kurt to feed him grapes while he was lying on Kurt’s lap.

He made a mental note to bring it to work tomorrow so he could give it back to Sebastian at dinner.

* * *

Kurt baked brownies and was doing laundry one rare Thursday when he miraculously got home three hours early due to the cancelled photo shoot set for that afternoon and after flailing helplessly he succumbed and granted his team a half day with demands that they come to work an hour earlier the next day.

He smiled at the small pile of Sebastian’s dirty laundry. Kurt’s rule of no outside clothes when going to bed made the man use up all his pajama bottoms in his haste to leave at the break of dawn to open Le Belleville.

“You’re going to have to buy me pajamas at this rate. You use it all up and never giving them back.” Kurt mumbled sleepily.

“Let’s sleep naked tonight, baby.” Sebastian said so easily, leaning and grabbing Kurt’s face with his hands and kissing him breathlessly. “I’ll buy you new pajamas I think I’m attached to yours already.” he winked and left in a hurry leaving a flushing Kurt with a raging morning _situation_.

Kurt smiled as he pulled the hot tray of his famous brownies out of the oven to cool, lively with the idea that with Sebastian’s clothes in the laundry the man could afford to not rush out of Kurt’s apartment for three mornings.

* * *

“Can we stop to buy some toiletries?” Kurt asked Sebastian when he realized they are somewhere near Galeries Lafayette, turning to watch him nod and make a beeline to the parking lot. “I’m out of everything because _someone_ has been using it up at an alarming rate.”

“Yeah sure baby.” Sebastian answered with a grin on his face― knowing full well that that _someone_ was him.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as they walked hand in hand inside the department store. Sebastian automatically grabbing a cart without Kurt asking and for some shallow reason it made his heart flutter wildly. Two months into dating and Sebastian seem to have known him so well in that short period of time― knows that Kurt isn’t just there for a bottle of body wash, and that Kurt will make a million detour before checking out. Kurt was smiling as he perused the shelves taking three big bottles of that body wash he prefers and putting them on the cart.

“Can you grab three more?” Sebastian said as he looks up from where he was playing a game on his phone.

“Why?” Kurt grabbed three nonetheless, smiling knowingly. “Were you the one chugging all my body wash?”

“I like the way you smell.” Sebastian shrugged, the shy timid smile turning into a smirk as Kurt blushes. “You smell like mangoes.”

“But I like the way you smell.” Kurt grumbled. “What body wash are you using if you’re not using mine?”

“Uh a bar of antibacterial soap.”

“Huh.” Kurt said simply, side eyeing him as he pick up two cans of the vegan shaving cream he knows Sebastian uses and a pair of heavy duty razors since he knows Sebastian hated the waste of using disposable ones.

“I thought you hated that. You said it smells like pot.” Sebastian chuckled absently.

“It’s for you, genius.” Kurt pointed out. “I’m practically hairless. Though I love love that stubble you are currently sporting― I’d have to find the right cream for my face first for your stubble scratches.” he said as he grabbed a pair of toothbrushes. “You need to change your toothbrush too. The ones you are using are I think that same one from our first sleepover.” Kurt grimaced at the thought.

“Kurt.”

“Hm?” Kurt said absentmindedly, grabbing a box of floss and smiling when he saw bottles of that shampoo he uses on the cart already. “What?”

“Come here.” Sebastian says opening his arms, with a smile reserved only for Kurt― the one that is not a smirk. The one that makes Sebastian’s eyes disappear.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly before moving to hug the taller man, sighing as he buried his face on the crook of Sebastian’s neck, breathing him in. “I cannot believe a bar of ordinary soap is making you smell this good.”

“It’s my sweat, babe.” Sebastian said, planting kisses on top of Kurt’s head.

“I’ll take it.”

“Oh that reminded me. I’ll pick something up you can go ahead and check out before some new variations of conditioner distracts you to stay for another hour.” Kurt rolled his eyes at him but turning to the register as Sebastian kissed his cheek, grabbing a bottle or two of the conditioner on the way, _thank you Sebastian_.

Kurt was sure he never hated Sebastian more than he ever hated him right at this moment when the man all but ran to the counter and shoved two boxes of Durex XL extra thin condoms, and two giant tubes of lube to the register with a sheepish grin directed at the blushing lady behind the counter and a coquettish wink directed on an even redder Kurt― who stormed out of embarrassment leaving a laughing Sebastian to pay for their spoils.

* * *

“Well this is a rare occurrence.” Quinn smiled finding Kurt seated on one of the stools watching as Sebastian whipped out some coffee from that complicated Italian coffee maker Santana bought for them. “Good morning, you.” she said, kissing Kurt on the cheek and smiling back Sebastian. “And good morning to you.”

“Sebastian is showing me how to use the damn machine ‘properly’.”

“Don’t curse the machine just because you can’t operate it correctly, Hummel.” Sebastian grinned at Quinn. “This will be the best coffee you have ever tasted― trust me.”

Quinn clapped delightedly.

“That’s the spirit.” Sebastian chuckled as he grabbed three mugs from the cupboard. “You need to trust me, Kurt. I work in a fucking café for chrissake.”

“You torment your employees in a café.” Kurt countered, kissing Sebastian’s cheeks as he helps him with the plates of French toasts and Kurt notices the open cupboard where they keep their beans filled to the brim with packets of the coffee bean variety Sebastian prefers. He smiled mischievously at Sebastian’s way.

“What? I practically live here.” his smirking boyfriend shrugs nonchalantly. “And Quinn will be begging me to cook here every time once she tastes my amazing breakfast.”

“That’s big boy talk for someone who only manages to cook French toasts and make coffee.” Kurt laughed. Sometimes Kurt couldn’t believe the level of confidence coming from his cocky boyfriend.

Three minutes later he learnt the hard way of never doubting Sebastian ever again when he’s begging the man for another piece of toast.

* * *

“I have something for you.” Kurt bounced excitedly on his heel as soon as he opened the apartment door for Sebastian one Saturday morning.

“Hello to you too darling.” Sebastian smiled; wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and pulling him flush on his front for a kiss.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck as the taller man kisses him. _This never gets old_ , Kurt thought. He was almost contemplating whether to give the surprise or not if only the feeling of opening the door for Sebastian and having himself kissed at the threshold this passionately every single time could be kept. He chuckled when Sebastian moves to deepen the kiss.

“Hey hey hey. None of that now. I have a surprise for you.” Kurt looked up at amused green eyes.

“Yeah?” Sebastian said, smiling down at an excited Kurt, pressing a kiss to his forehead and breathing in for a second. “Is it edible underwear because yes please.”

“No. I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Kurt pulled the arm around Sebastian’s neck that is clutching the key tightly, opening his palm up in front of Sebastian to present a silver key tied with a big red bow. “I had it copied and everything. Quinn was more than okay with the idea too. She’s excited and ready to take up running again as long as you continue to cook here. I mean like you said― you’re always here. Just so you could come immediately as soon as Danielle comes in the café. I save you closet space too for your morning clothes so you don’t have to rush out every morning like a hooky. It’s you who said last time that you practically live he― hmmfp.”

Sebastian was kissing him and pushing him on the direction of Kurt’s bedroom and it’s all the confirmation Kurt needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest easy, Naya Rivera.


End file.
